wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf
left|/chomp Wolves are carnivorous, furry, canine beasts that often runs in packs. They are known to be able to swim (at least in World of Warcraft). Wolves encountered in the wilderness are typically hostile and attack characters that approach them too closely. Wolves are indigenous to many parts of Azeroth. They live on every known continent and have a wide variety of subspecies and social habits. Although most are hostile toward anyone who trespasses on their territories, a few unique dire wolf packs have befriended the Horde in recent years. These cunning and ferocious creatures have found an especially welcome home among the orcs, who admire their endurance and keen survival instincts.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/wolves.html They live in Elwynn Forest, the Hinterlands, Mulgore, Duskwood, Silverpine Forest, the Badlands, Tirisfal Glades, Dun Morogh, Felwood, Burning Steppes, Ashenvale, Feralas, the Western Plaguelands, Blackrock Spire, and Shadowfang Keep. Wolves have also been found in Hellfire Peninsula, Terokkar Forest, Nagrand, and Blade's Edge Mountains in Outland. Game value * Wolves are skinnable. Wolves and the Horde Wolves are a major symbol of the Horde, especially to the orcs. They serve as guards, scouts, pets and partners. A large sub-species of wolf, the worgs, are used as the orc mount. Many such wolves came from Draenor with the orcs, others were natives of Azeroth. Orc and other Horde shamans hold them in high regard. They can speak to them and summon spectral wolves, some serve a giant wolf spirit. http://thottbot.com/q10791. Their armor also often has a wolf on it. The Frostwolf Clan of Alterac has an especially close connection to the native wolves, and two giant wolves, Duros and Drakan are guarding their chieftain. Species Dire wolf Dire wolves look like normal wolves but this creature is nearly twice the size. These powerful beasts, 8-9 feet long and weighing 600-800 pounds, are the most well-known as orc mounts. Dire frostwolf Dire frost wolves are similar to normal dire wolves in all respects, save for their whitish or grayish coloring in their pelt and the hint of pale icy blue burning glow in their eyes. The creature looks like a wolf of tremendous proportions. Untrained and trained dire frost wolves fight and hunt much like normal dire wolves, save that they can also freeze prey with their icy breath. Giant wolf Also referred to as bear wolves, these terrifying animals roam upper Mulgore and Ashenvale Forest often hunting kodo beasts. Giant wolves are wolves of exceptional size and strength. While they do not match the sheer power or ferocity of the Horde's dire wolves, they are certainly impressive and deadly creatures. Most giant wolves resemble normal wolves, but are about 7 and feet long and weigh some 450 pounds. This beast might be mistaken for any wolf at a distance, but once it's seen up close, it becomes clear that the thing is huge. The largest are perhaps as long as 20 feet from its thick snout to its curled tail, and weigh 5000 pounds, with dark gray and black fur. They do not share the shyness of humans of their smaller kin, which makes them naturally dangerous. Some giant wolves are used by orcs as mounts, though they are often difficult to train. Giant wolf packs will track prey at a distance during the day, resting frequently, and then close in just after twilight. They howl much like their brethren, but the deep, almost bass rumbling of giant wolves is clearly different. Much like timber wolves, giant wolves are skilled pack hunters. They do not have the same speed and maneuverability, however, and often hunt like great cats. Two members will startle prey, howling and pressing it into the rest of the pack. Giant wolves are crafty and will avoid armed humans. They are less apt to break and run than wolves, but serious injury will turn them. Giant wolves fight much like their smaller cousins, only on a larger scale. Giant frostwolf The tauren believe that giant frost wolves are touched by spirits of winter, and are granted some of their power. Whatever the case, these gigantic blue-gray furred creatures are most common in the far north. They are unafraid of humans or other races and hunt them as much as any other prey. Giant frost wolves are much like larger versions of dire frost wolves, though they are notably less timid. They do hunt in packs but rely on simple tactics -- two halves of the pack converge on a victim with great speed. Timber wolf Timber Wolves are wolves found commonly throughout Azeroth. Blight wolf Another creature corrupted by the demonic energies of the Burning Legion, blight wolves roam the wastelands - areas consumed by the demons during their battles in Azeroth. Ghoul wolf The elves have their hounds in the cooshie, the Burning Legion have death dogs, the titans have moon dogs, and undead scourge have ghoul wolves to run down their prey. Ghoul wolves are a type of plagued wolf in the service of the Scourge. thumb|A shadow wolf in WC3 Shadow wolf Shadow wolves can be summoned by Far Seers to do their bidding. The creature resembles a massive dire wolf, solid black, and powerful. Its image is hazy and faintly glows when it shows itself. Shadow wolves are essentially more powerful spirit wolves, summoned when a little extra muscle is needed. Many orc shaman summon shadow wolves as quick and powerful temporary mounts. They are occasionally found in the service of the Scourge, used as hounds to hunt their prey. Spirit wolf This black wolf flickers, and is almost translucent. A faint glow emanates from its body. According to orc shaman, spirit wolves prowl the spirit realms, always hunting and killing. Shaman summon spirit wolves to act as invisible trackers and stalkers, and deadly allies in battle. Spirit wolves are canny combatants, teleporting around the battlefield and making stealthy, invisible attacks when their foes are most vulnerable. * Snow Tracker Wolf (Dun Morogh) * Plains Tracker (Mulgore) * Coyote (Westfall) * Worg Ghost wolf :Main article: Ghost Wolf Shaman of moderate ability can change their form into a Ghost Wolf. This allows them to travel much faster than an average humanoid, but this ritual only works outdoors. As a Hunter pet * Has medium damage (+0%), medium armor (+5%), and medium HP (+0%). * Eats meat. * Can learn Growl, Cower, Dash, Bite, and their own skill, Furious Howl. * A popular pet, due to a large variety of skins and locations to find them at, Furious Howl, and Dash. * Worgs, when tamed as a hunter pet, are in the same category as wolves and have the same skills. thumb|A epic wolf mount Wolf mounts The epic wolf can be purchased in Orgrimmar in the Valley of Honor just outside the Hunter Trainer's building. The PvP mount is the Black War Wolf. A famous variety of the epic wolf is the Frostwolf Howler - a huge, ridable wolf available to members of the Horde that have fought on the behalf of the Frostwolf Clan. Category:Beasts Category:Wolves Category:Creatures Category:Transportation Category:Mounts Category:Hunter Pets